The present invention relates to a method for producing a hollow handle for a teeth cleaning device and to a handle produced by this method.
DE-U-298 17 994.6 discloses a toothbrush in which the hollow handle comprises two handle parts produced in separate steps, of which at least one handle part is formed in a shell-shaped manner. The two handle parts are welded to each other along the common parting join and are consequently connected to each other in a nondetachable manner. Adhesive bonding of the handle parts is also proposed.
A prerequisite for allowing handle parts consisting of plastic to be correctly welded to each other is that the handle parts consist of weldable plastics, i.e. plastics of the same family, which restricts the selection options for the plastics to be used.